


loving you

by nicie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicie/pseuds/nicie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nice cream guy = nicie the bunny<br/>sans = sans the skeleton</p>
    </blockquote>





	loving you

**Author's Note:**

> nice cream guy = nicie the bunny  
> sans = sans the skeleton

On most days, Nicie would greet customers as they came and went throughout Snowdin, sell them nice cream, and that would be that. However, today there was a lingering skeleton monster around; his good friend Sans. He first spotted the short man walking toward him, clad in his favorite casual outfit, wearing slippers and shorts despite the cold weather before them. (Although, the skeleton monster had no skin, and thus could not feel the cold that another monster may normally feel.)

"Hiya, pal!" the friendly vendor exclaimed. Sans walked toward him, and leaned against the nice cream stand, wearing his signature grin. In his eyes, there was a glint of canny intent, but through that, Nicie could tell he was anxious about something- but what?

He looked into his eyes, giving a glare that suggested something was up. Nicie smiled, and asked him if he would like to try his favorite treat, reciting the motto he practiced over and over since becoming a vendor.

"Nah," the skeleton replied, smile barely fading as he grew more anxious.

Nicie shortly caught onto this, but didn't bother questioning the usual happy Sans, as he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Instead, he just winked and told him that he can always buy as much as he likes.

"You know, if this were a spaghetti stand, your brother would be here 24/7," said he, trying to ease the odd tension between them, and put Sans in a lighthearted mood.

Sans chuckled. "Yeah, that would be funny."

The two carried on with a long conversation, talking about various subjects, such as the small human in town, as well as what was new in both of the monsters' lives.

Sans gave a fake cough abruply, then asked, "so, you you wanna hang at my place later?"

Nicie agreed with a grin, and told Sans that he was glad, as he had nothing planned for the evening. Sans felt his smile grow larger, and he was pleased to know the bunny-like monster hadn't rejected him, and may have even been excited to spend time with him.

\--

In his room, Sans laid on his bed, anxiety rushing through his body as time crept closer and closer for when the other man would arrive. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but to no avail. Shortly after, he heard a knock at the front door, and assumed it was Nicie knocking to be let in.

He left his room, making his way to the front door, and took a deep, heavy breath before opening it. He was greeted by the taller of the two, his favorite blue monster, and smiled, seeing him clad in his normal yellow shirt and single suspender, looking as peppy and excited as ever.

Sans smiled and let him in, then closed the door behind Nicie and invited him into the small living room. Papyrus wasn't home, as he was at his friend Undyne's house, taking cooking lessons from her, which he had been doing a lot lately. The two of them had the house to themselves, and anything could happen, which made Sans nervous to think about.

The two sat on the couch together, and Sans noted that Nicie sat directly next to him, leaving no space between the two. This made Sans contented in spite of his nervousness, and he figured they should do an activity together.

"hey, bud, do you wanna watch tv with me?" he blurted, trying to sound as casual as he could.

The blue monster nodded, telling Sans he would be delighted to do so, and that he loved to watch the food network, seeming as he was passionate about nice cream, and he liked to watch as Mettaton worked on different delicious looking recipes and instructing his dedicated audience.

And so they watched tv together, viewing Alphys' creation making different meals, and explaining to his audience what he was doing each time he worked on something new. Nicie's eyes were glued to the screen, never once shifting his gaze to anything else. Sans, however, kept looking around the room, trying to focus on objects to keep his mind stimulated, thus saving himself from any anxiety ridden thoughts.

After the episode aired, Nicie commented, "that was great, and I had a lot of fun watching it with you."

This made Sans' figurative heart skip a beat. He was so happy to hear that from the man he liked most, and it set him in a good mood. He gave him a toothy grin. Then, Nicie leaned in and hugged him. Wow. It was hard for Sans to process that, as he had not expected the random and casual affection from the other, although he was overjoyed, and was so mindful and living in the moment, that he couldn't control his next actions. It was a simple kiss on the lips, but for Sans and Nicie, it was everything.  
The two monsters both grinned after seperating from each other. They were both so, so happy. They felt so liberated and hopeful, and it was the most amazing feeling ever for both of them. The two of them both wanted to be together for some time, as they had a very tight relationship and were good friends to each other, and their longing for each other was very obvious to anyone but them, though neither of them knew that their feelings had been reciprocated.

The bunny-like monster's face was coated in red; he was flustered by the situation. If Sans had skin, he would be blushing as well. The two men were both really nervous and joyful, and weren't sure what words they should say to each other. There were no more words to say. It was all actions by now. Nicie leaned in for another kiss, this time pecking Sans on his teeth, and then moving to kiss his jaw as well as his cheekbone.

When Nicie broke the connection, he saw Sans with a bashful glint in his eye, and thought it was really cute. In fact, he thought everything about Sans was cute. From his big bones to his lazy attire, his interest in ketchup, and his adorable puns, as well as his personality, he just thought his skeleton was adorable. He didn't understand why Sans had been single, as he thought any monster would die to be with someone like him, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that, while they weren't yet together, the two still had some type of romantic tension between them.

"Pal, did you need to confess somethin'? Heh," Sans said, smirking at the taller man.

"Sans, I like you quite a bit and I'm really glad you let me kiss you. I still can't wrap my head around it, and I'm so happy and somewhat anxious and confused, and I don't really know what to say, but I'm really, really happy right now," said Nicie.

Sans replied, "good. you'll be even happier to know that I'm now yours."

**Author's Note:**

> me = gay ass  
> sry alex babe


End file.
